To dazzling darkness
by izzmye vermin
Summary: baekhyun siswa urakan ,yang paling suka melanggar peraturan bertemu park chanyeol keyua OSIS super disiplin , "kuhukum kau berdiri di lapangan "baekhyun mendengus malas. chanyeol tahu ada hal yang mempesona dalam diri baekhyun yang terlihat suram .
1. Chapter 1

title: to dazzling darkness

Author: Learn

Pairing : Chanbaek ( Selalu)

Lagi lagi judul ngutip dari lagunya bang ruki cs.

Padahal mereka gak suka plagiat .Cuman judul aja kok tapi

Hehehhe

Terinspirasi dari lagu itu juga sih …

Happy reading !

Byun baekhyun namja berusia 18 tahun ,yang mempunyai kehidupan yang suram

.ia terkenal benar benar tak perduli dengan segala hal .

Apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya tak pernah di perhatikan .

Mempunyai reputasi yang buruk .

Ia hobby membolos ,namun ia pintar dalam pelajaran .

Kelebihanya hanya dalam hal itu saja .

Park chanyeol ketua osis super disiplin yang merupakan pindahan dari In haa High school .

Kepribadianya yang ramah dan murah senyum membuatnya banyak dikagumi kalangan siswa entah namja ataupun yeoja .

"pagi byun baek"sapa sahabat baekhyun satu satunya kim Jongdae .

"heem "tanggapnya acuh .

"sedang apa kau "?tanya chen basa basi saat melihat baekhyun membuka sebuah buku .

"aku sedang makan chen "jawabnya ngawur membuat chen mendelik .

"KAU"

"kau tahu kan aku sedang membaca pabbo apa matamu bermasalah"

Chen sedikit mendengus .

"aku tau maksudku baca apa kau "?

"buku mapel sebentar lagi ujian "

"tidak biasanya "kata chen sambil membuka isi tasnya .

Tak berapa lama tiba tiba pak guru dating anehnya pagi ini bersama anteg antegnya .

"hah untuk apa perangkat osis kemari"?tanya chen .

"molla minta dana untuk organisasi kurang kerjaan mereka mungkin"jawab baekhyun tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya .

"hari ini aka nada razia seragam "

BRUK

Baekhyun spontan menjatuhkan bukunya .

"bukan hanya seragam kami akan merazia isi tas kalian "lanjut pak guru .

Baekhyun memucat .

'sial 'umpatnya dalam hati .

Pagi itu kelas benar benar heboh ,chanyeol selaku ketua osis tak segan segan menghukum mereka yang tak memakai seragam lengkap .

Termasuk baekhyun .

Lihat saja baju yang tak pernah ia masukan ,tidak memakai dasi .tidak memakai kaus kaki seragam ,ikat pinggang ,blazer seragam .

"kau berdiri "tunjuk chanyeol pada baekhyun .

Baekhyun menatapnya malas .

"lihatlah kau benar benar yang terparah di kelas ini "kata chanyeol .

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat ketua osis itu mulai memarahinya .

Namun baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat chanyeol menggledah tasnya .

"jangan "

Baekhyun segera merebut tasnya yang hamper di buka chanyeol .

"ada apa denganmu biarkan aku mengcek isi tasmu "kata chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"ku bilang jangan "baekhyun kekeh mempertahankan tasnya membuat chanyeol semakin geram .

SRETTT

Chanyeol membuka tas baekhyun paksa dengan merebutnya .

Setelahnya chanyeol menatap datar baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan .

Rokok .

Baekhyun melemas ,.

Chanyeol menyeringai …

"sekarang kalian yang tidak tertib segera ikut aku ke lapangan"kata chanyeol setelah sebelumnya memberi seringaian pada baekhyun yang tampak sangat kesal .

 **Lapangan**

Siswa yang tidak tertip dihukum membersihkan halaman sekolah .

Namun karena baekhyun yang paling parah *

Maka ia mandapat tambahan hukuman membersihkan kamar mandi ,

Dan karena membawa rokok setelah ini ia harus menghadap Guru Bp.

Sungguh sial nasibnya .

Dan baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpati ketua osis sialan itu .

Dengan kesal baekhyun membersihkan area kamar mandi .

"tanpa ia sadari chanyeol terus memperhatikan baekhyun .

Mulai dari ia mengumpati dan terus mendumel .

Atau bahkan menyumpahinya .

Chanyeol baru pertama bertemu dengan siswa seperti baekhyun .

Tunggu rasanya chanyeol pernah bertemu sebelumnya ,bukandisekolah ini melainkan dilain tempat .

Di tempat baekhyun ,tampaknya ia sudah mulai kesal tempat yang sejak tadi ia bersihkan tak kunjung bersih .

BRAK

Dengan kesal baekhyun membanting pel yang ia gunakan .

"jangan merusak barang milik sekolah "suara chanyeol mengintrupsi

Aksi ngamuk baekhyun .

Baekhyun menatapnya dingin .

"lalu masalah buatmu "tantang baekhyun .

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendekati baekhyun .

"aku hanya memperingatkanmu kau mau hukumanmu ditambah "

"kau mengancamku "?baekhyun menatap remeh chanyeol .

Tiba tiba baekhyun menendang ember lalu menginjaknya hingga pecah menyeringai menatap chanyeol .

"kau mau menghukumku lagi eum "baekhyun berkata dengan nada sombong .

Namun chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil .

"kau sepertinya tidak takut padaku ya "

"siapa kau ,memang kenapa aku harus takut padamu kau hanya ketua osis biasa bukan tidak ada yang aku takutkan di dunia ini apalagi denganmu "

Tampaknya chanyeol mulai emosi .

"kenapa kau mau marah ah aku pernah dengar jika ketua osis disini itu orangnya baik ,ramah dan murah senyum"baekhyun berkata mengejek .

"KAU "

Tiba tiba ponsel chanyeol bergetar .

Mmebuatnya harus menilik siapa yang mengiriminya email .

Baekhyun hanya mendengus lalu bersiap pergi .

"Tunggu "

Chanyeol menarik kasar bahu baekhyun .

"hukumanmu belum selesai ,dan ember yang kau rusak barusan harus kau ganti jika tidak mungkin guru Bp yang akan turun tangan "

"aku tak perduli itu "

Chanyeol menatap siswa yang menurutnya menarik itu dengan datar .

"byun baekhyun "

"huh"baekhyun terlihat acuh dan tak memperhatikan chanyeol .

"akan ku ingat nama mu dan sampai jumpa lagi "chanyeol memegang dagu baekhyun membuatnya membatu sesaat .

"kenapa ketua osis sok itu"?

"byun baekhyun "?

"iya dia sedikit menguji kesabaranku tadi "kata chanyeol sambil menyeruput es nya .

"aku tahu dia ,dia adalah siswa nakal sudah berulang kali dia mendapat peringatan dari sekolah "

"Sepopuler itu ?aku bahkan tidak tahu "

"kau kan baru 6 bulan disini dan memang akhir akhir ini dia tidak membuat ulah "sambung suho sekertaris osis.

"kurasa ide mengadakan razia dadakan itu bagus dengan begitu banyak yang akan ketahuan "

"hmmm "

Chanyeol "

"ya "

"aku tak sengaja melihatmu dengan anak nakal tadi di kamar mandi"?tanya Xiumin bendahara osis.

"ooh aku hanya memperingatkan anak itu agar tidak merusak inventaris sekolah"

"benarkah lalu ia menurut"?

"hmmm dia menantangku "

"kurasa anak itu benra benar bandel "sahut kai .

"tapi menarik selama aku menjabat belum ada siswa sepertinya "

Chanyeol tersenyum .

Baekhyun membereskan botol botol di meja ,sambil melap sisa minuman yang jatuh .

Baekhyun bekerja sebagai bartender .ia selalu pulang larut malam bahkan dini hari .

Itu ia lakukan untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri .

"oii baekhyun aku tinggal ya "pamit teman kerjanya kei .

"jangan lama lama aku tidak bisa meracik minuman secanggih kau "kata baekhyun .

"iya tenang saja hanya satu jam "

Baekhyun mengangguk .lalu kembali membereskan meja .

Tak berapa lama ia melihat ada segerombol pelanggan .

Baekhyun sedikit malas malam ini ,dan semakin malas saat melihat seseorang yang membuatnya jengkel hari ini .

Ketua osis .

Sepertinya chanyeol juga menyadari keberadaan baekhyun .

Namun mereka tak melakukan kontak lebih .

Baekhyun mencoba tak perduli ia focus melayani pelanggan lain yang sepertinya rekan chanyeol tapi dari sekolah lain .

Saat sedang meracik minuman tiba tiba ada namja paruh baya yang menghampiri baekhyun .

Membuat baekhyun terkejut .

"maaf tuan ada perlu apa "?

"tidak bolehkan aku memandangmu dari dekat "goda namja itu ,baekhyun sudah sering mendapat yang seperti ini jadi ia tidak kaget hanya sangaaaat ingin menendang namja homo dan mesum seperti ini .

"maaf saya tidak bisa meracik jika anda memperhatikan saya seperti ini "

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau setelah jam kerjamu aku akan menunggumu

"exspresi mesum yang baekhyun benci .

Tiba tiba chanyeol mendekati namja tadi .

"permisi tuan saya juga ingin pesan "kata chanyeol ….

Namja tua tadi sedikit mendengus lalu pergi .

Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafas lega .

Namun wajahnya kembali stoic saat chanyeol menatapnya .

"apa yang ingin anda pesan tuan "

"terserah kau saja "tiba tiba chanyeol kembali ke tempat duduknya .

Mungkinkah chanyeol hanya ingin menolongnya tadi .

Tidak dalam kamus baekhyun ia tidak butuh pertolongan dari siapapun .

Baekhyun menyimpan beberapa barangnya dalam loker .

Ia sedikit bersyukur pagi ini ia tidak terlambat .

Ia terkejut saat tiba tiba ketua osisnya ada di belakngnya .

"kau apa apaan hah "kaget baekhyun .

"tidak aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu "

"apa maksudmu "?

"heemm jadi yang semalam di bar benar benar kau ya "chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di loker .

"memang kenapa eoh""?

"uumm tidak ,rasanya tidak baik siswa kelas 3 sma bekerja malam di tempat seperti itu"

"kau pikir rasanya pantas seorang ketua osis yang terhormat ternyata berkeliaran di bar bagaimana ya jika siswa siswa tahu "baekhyun terlihat pura pura berpikir .

"semalam aku hanya mengantar rekanku ,kau tahu kan aku bahkan tak meminum setetes alcohol pun"

Baekhyun merapatkan mulutnya ,benar juga .

"lalu apa maumu kau akan melaporkan ke pihak sekolah "?

"bagaimana ya "?

"aku tak punya waktu meladeni ketua osis sepertimu "

Baekhyun melengos pergi .

Namun tiba tiba ada siswa yang berlarian dan menabrak tubuh mungilnya .untung chanyeol segera menangkapnya .membuat tanpa sadar mereka saling pandang .

Baekhyun buru buru melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan chanyeol .

Dengan wajah yang memerah samar .

"anak yang manis "

"baekhyun kenapa wajahmu memerah"?tanya chen .

"tidak siapa yang memerah "sangkal baekhyun .

"nyatanya lihat seperti tomat busuk "

"CHEN"

"dia anak yang menarik kai "

"tapi dia benar benar suram bukanya kau bilang ia bekerja di BAR"

"iya kai tapi ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang menarik "

"apa maksudmu "?

"dia sangat manis apalagi dari jarak dekat walaupun mulutnya berbanding terbalik"

"ayolah yeol lihat yang lain "kai menepuk bahu chanyeol .

"jadi nanti kita ada rapat apa"?

"tentang acara peringatan ulang tahun sekolah "

"uhmm kau merencanakan apa "?

"kau akan tau nanti "

"oh ya semenjak ada razia dadakan sekarang banyak yang lebih tertib"

"iya aku tahu kecuali satu orang "

"eh"?

"byun baekhyun "

Baekhyun menutup pintu ruang guru pelan ,gara gara ketiduran saat jam pelajaran ia harus dihukum merangkum pelajaran di ruang guru .

Dan sekarang ia mendapat jatah membagi buku paket untuk teman sekelasnya .

Terlihat jika ia benra benar ogahogahan sampai ..

BRUUKK

Ia menyenggol seseorang mengakibatkan beberapa buku paket yang lumayan tebal jatuh menimpa kakinya .

"appo sial "umpat baekhyun .

"jangan biasakan mengumpat disembarang tempat"

Suara itu ,suara yang tak ia sukai .

"kau lagi apa dunia ini sempit aku bertemu dengan kau benar benar membuat mataku sakit"

"matamu bukanya kakimu yang sakit karena kecerobohanmu "

"apa katamu "?

Tiba tiba chanyeol membantu merapikan buku buku itu ,hingga tanpa sadar tangan mereka bersentuhan membuat keduanya merasakan getaran aneh .

Baekhyun berdiri dari aksi memunguti buku paket yang jatuh tadi .

"lain kali jaga konsntrasimu saat berjalan "kata chanyeol lalu pergi setelah sebelumnya mengelus rambut baekhyun membuat sang empu membatu .

"cis "

"tampaknya sore ini akan hujan "celetuk kai .

"benar lebih baik kita segera pulang "

Saat di koridor chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang tampak gusar .

Namun chanyeol tidak ingin begitu perduli .

Sampai tiba tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya .

Di parkiran chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan mantelnya .ia terkejut melihat baekhyun berlarian menembus hujan tanpa mantel .

Chanyeol yang memang tidak tega menghampiri baekhyun dengan motornya .

"naiklah "kata chanyeol .

Baekhyun sedikit agak ragu namun meurut saja karena hujan semakin deras ia hampir basah kuyup dan kedinginan .

Ia benci dingin .

"tampaknya bajumu basah kita mampir ke rumahku ."

"baekhyun tidak menolak karena sepertinya ia cukup kedinginan"

Dan disinilah akhirnya ,baekhyun tak pernah menyangka akan menyambangi rumah ketua osis nya itu .

Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat betapa mewahnya rumah chanyeol .

Ya ia mengakui kalau sedikit kampunganmengingat betapa bertolak belakng kehidupan chanyeol denganya .

Tak berapa lama chanyeol dating dengan membawa baju ganti serta the hangat .

Sungguh baik ketua osis ini .

"minumlah setelah itu ganti bajumu "

"tidak perlu "tolak baekhyun .

"kau bisa masuk angin lihat bibirmu sudah pucat "

Baekhyun sedikit terperangah selama ini tidak ada orang seperduli itu padanya .

"itu bajuku yang sudah tidak muat ,aku pikir muat jika kau pakai "

"oh terima kasih "baekhyun segera menyambar baju ganti dari chanyeol .

"eh kamar mandimu "?

"ck ganti saja di balik ruangan itu aku tidak akan mengintip "chanyeol sedikit terkekeh .

"aku juga tak perduli "baekhyun melengos meninggalkan chanyeol dengan wajah memerah .

Tak berapa lama ia keluar .

Bajunya masih agak kebesaran .

Kemudian ia kembali duduk .

Hening taka da yang melanjutkan pembicaraan .

"aku tidak tahu kenapa kau baik padaku "kata baekhyun tiba tiba sambil menyesap teh hangatnya .

"ini memang sifatku "

Oh baekhyun jadi menyesal merasa GR sesaat .

"ooh kau baik kepada semua orang ya "

"heem begitulah "

"tapi aku pikir aku tak pantas mendapat kebaikanmu itu "

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dalam ia melihat manik mata baekhyun menunjukan kesedihan .

"siapa yang bilang "

Baekhyun menghela nafas .

"aku hanya merasa seperti itu kau tau kan sifatku kan"

"tidak ,ah kecuali kau yang benar benar menyebalkan saat razia itu dank au benar benar menguji kesabaranku"

Baekhyun tersenyum remeh .

"tuh kau tahu "

"namun aku tak perduli ,sejak awal aku sudah tertarik padamu "

Baekhyun terkejut .

"apa maksudmu"?

"entahlah aku yakin ada hal menarik dalam dirimu "

"apa katamu ,aku bahkan tak merasa ada yang special dalam diriku "

Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya lalu menyentuh pipinya .

"ada hal yang benra benar mempesona darimu "

Saat ini baekhyun benar benar memerah .

BRUUK

Ia mendorong chanyeol kasar .

"aku mau pulang terima kasih "kata baekhyun terkesan buru buru .

"aku antar "chanyeol tiba tiba menggandeng tangan mungil baekhyun .

Baekhyun masih teringat kata kata chanyeol 'ada yang mempesona dari darimu'

"ish apa maksudnya dan kenapa aku jadi memikirkanya terus sial "

Sampai ia masuk ke kelas ia melihat ketua osis beserta anteg antegnya tampaknya melakukanrazia lagi .

Namun baekhyun tidak perduli tampaknya ia bakal kena hukuman lagi .

Ia lupa menaruh dasinya serta lupa kaus kakinya .

"kau lagi lagi tidak bisa diatur"omel kai ,baekhyun hanya menatapnya malas .

"dan tampaknya kau tak punya rasa takut sama sekali hah"kai semakin emosi .

"sudahlah kai biar aku saja yang menanganinya "kata chanyeo tiba tiba .

Ia menarik baekhyun ke lapangan .

"mau apa kau "?sinisnya .

"lepas sepatumu "titah chaneyol .

"apa ?aku tidak mau "

"LEPAS"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan bentakanya .

Dan dengan malas baekhyun melepas sepatunya dapat ia rasakan panas lapangan mnyentuh kakinya .

"panas kan "

"tidak "

Baguslah kalau begitu berdiri disitu sampai jam pertama "kata chanyeol .

"brengsek "

Sudah 45 menit lebih baekhyun berdiri di tengah lapangan tanpa als kaki ,easa panas dan perih sudah ia rasakan .

Ia menoleh sayangnya ada guru yang berlalu lalang jika sepi bisa saja makhluk mungil itubisa saja melarikan diri .

Kepalanya agak pusing ,wajar ia tak pernah sarapan .

Hingga ia merasa tubuhnya tiba tiba lemas dan ia tak ingat apa apa lagi sebelum ia melihat seperti cahaya ungu yang menyerang kesadaranya .

Bruuk

Tubuh baekhyun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri ,membuat beberapa anggota osis yang sedang menghukum mangsanya menoleh .

Tak terkecuali chanyeol ,yang terkejut ,tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari ke tempat baekhyun .

Sedikit ia merasa bersalah membuat makhluk yang menuruknya menarik itu pingsan .

Chanyeol segera menggendong baekhyun ke uks .

"chanyeol apa yang terjadi"?tanya kai yang berlari menyusul chanyeol .

"dia pingsan aku pikir dia benar benar kuat ternyata rapuh juga dia "

"kau ini jahil juga ya dia juga manusia pabbo"

"iya .kau urus yang lain biar aku yang merawatnya "

Kai mengangguk .

Setelah 15 menit baekhyun mulai tersadar dari pingsanya .

"akhirnya kau bangun juga aku pikir tidak akan bangun"

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranya .

"kau kenapa ada disini ,dan aku kenapa "bingungnya .

"kau lupa ya .kau kuhukum berdiri di tengah lapangan tapi tiba tiba kau pingsan

Padahal aku pikir kau ini kuat sama saat kau menghancurkan ember waktu itu"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol datar .

"aku mau ke kelas "

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri namun terjatuh lagi tampaknya tubuhnya benar benar lemas.

"kau masih lemas sebaiknya istirahat dulu"

"jangan sok perduli padaku"

"ini sifatku "

"aku tak perduli"

"huh kau ini keras kepala "

Puuk

Chanyeol melempar sebuah roti pada baekhyun .

"makanlah "

"eh"

"kata petugas kau pingsan karena perutmu belum terisi apapun"

Mendengar itu baekhyun sungguh malu ,namun tak ia pungkiri ia sungguh kelaparan .

"terima kasih "

"wowo kau bisa berkata manis juga "sindir chanyeol .

"berhentilah mengoceh aku lelah "kata baekhyun sambil mulai memakan rotinya .

Diam diam chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah baekhyun .

"aku tahu kau itu benar benar menarik "guman chanyeol .

"tadi kau bilang apa "?

"ah tidak hanya _"

"ap_"

Baekhyun shock saat jari chanyeol mengusap sisa makanan yang ada pada sudut bibirnya .

Deg deg deg

Sentuhan ini membuatnya nyaman .

Ia jadi ingat saat itu .

Saat yang paling membahagiakan dari hidupnya .

Namun yang paling menyedihkan juga .

Baekhyun menunduk .

Ia merasa malu saat ini ,saat air matanya tiba tiba turun .

"heii kau kenapa "?panik chanyeol .

"….."

Namun baekhyun menggeleng sesekali mengusap pipinya yang basah .

"terima kasih chanyeol "kata baekhyun lalu keluar dari ruang uks .

"kau menangis "

Beberapa minggu sudah chanyeol mengenal baekhyun .

Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengetahui hal lebih dari baekhyun .namun baekhyun tidak berubah ia tetap dingin dan sok tidak perduli pada sekitar termasuk chanyeol .

Chanyeol tengah mengenakan headphone untuk mendengarkan sebuah lagu .

"chanyeol kau pulang "

"nanti ,kau duluan saja "

"baiklah "

Baekhyun sedikit mengumpat saat ia ketiduran di atap ,tadi ia membolos dan sekarang pintu atap sudah terkunci rapat .

Padahal hari sudah sore ,sangat mustahil petugas masih berada di tempat menimba ilmu itu .

"heiii buka "baekhyun menggedor gedor pintu atap .

JDERRR

Tiba tiba ada petir menggelegar .

Tampaknya cuaca sedang buruk .

Baekhyun bergetar .inilah sisi lemahnya setelah hal yang berasa'dingin'ia takut petir "sial "umpatnya baekhyun berusaha emnggedor pintu walau tubuhnya benar benar bergetar .

"TOLONG TOLONG"pekiknya ia benar benar takut sekarang ,tampaknya ia tak akan membolos keatap lagi .

Chanyeol buru buru berjalan menuju tempat parker sampai ia melupakan kuncinya di loker kelas .dengan malas chanyeol berlari menuju kelasnya sampai ia mendengar teriakan minta tolong yang berasal dari atap sekolahnya .

Chanyeol mengcek pintunya yang ternyata terkunci .

"siapa di dalam "?

"a..aku"jawab suara itu bergetar .

"aish pintunya terkunci "maki chanyeol .

"menjauhlah aku akan mendobraknya "

Setelah lebih dari 5 kali dobrakan akhirnya pintu terbuka .

"astaga byun baekhyun"kaget chanyeol saat melihat kondisi baekhyun yang bergetar hebat .

"kau baik baik saja "?baekhyun tidak menjawab ia justru memeluk chanyeol .

Chanyeol yang terkejut hanya balas memeluknya lalu membawa baekhyun turun dari atap .

"kau takut petir "?

Baekhyun mengangguk .

"sshhh tenanglah aku akan menemanimu sampai hujan reda "

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk rasanya tubuhnya lemas sekali inilah phobianya .

Dan ia benci ini .

Chanyeol terus mendekap tubuh mungil itu erat .

Sesekali menghirup aroma parfum baekhyun yang sudah tak tercium lagi .

"chanyeol ah "

Panggil baekhyun pelan .

"ya "

"jangan pergi "

DEG …

Chanyeol tersenyum .

"tidak ,aku tidak akan pergi tenanglah "

"hiks aku takut mereka pergi "

"ssstt tenang tidak ada yang pergi "

CUUP

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala namja manis itu .

"chanyeol ah"

"ya"

"maaf aku sering membuatmu kesal "

"bukankah itu sifatmu "

"aku benci "

"kau benci padaku "

"iya ,"

"eh"chanyeol sedikit terkejut .

"aku benci semenjak kau hadir dalam hidupku aku tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memikirkanmu"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum .

"benarkah "

Chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun yang sedikit pucat .

"maafkan aku "

Chanyeol emnyatukan kedua kening mereka .

"sejak bertemu denganmu kau adalah orang yang menarik "

Baekhyun menunduk malu .

"aku ingin kamu byun baekhyun"

"eh apa apa katamu"?

"apa perlu ku pertegas aku menyukai semua sifat dan tingkah lakumu "

"tapi tapi itu mustahil "

Chanyeol mengusap pipi baekhyun .

"aku serius aku juga tak ingin kau pergi ,aku tak perduli dengan kehidupanmu

Seperti apa "

"kehidupanku gelap yeol"

"iya dan dalam kegelapan itu ada sesuatu yang begitu mempesona

Dan itu membuatku menyukaimu "

Baekhyun membatu .

Sampai chanyeol mencium lembut bibirnya .baekhyun memejamkan matanya .

Sulit ia percaya jika saat saat seperti ini dating di kehidupanya .

Namun ia memang merasa sesuatu yang berbeda jika berhadapan dengan chanyeol .

"kau menerimaku apa adanya "?tanya baekhyun pelan tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar .

"tentu saja baekkie"

Blushhh

"Lihat kau semakin manis jika sedang malu "

"aku tak ingin rebut berhentilah menggodaku"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan .

JDERR

Petir kembali menyambar di luar dan baekhyun berjengit segera chanyeol kembali memeluknya .

"sssh tenanglah "

"aku takut "

"bukanaya sudah ada aku sekarang tidurlah"

"tapi ini masih di sekolah pabbo"

"memang kenapa kita tak melakukan hal yang aneh aneh kan"

"YAK "

JDERR

"argghh"

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekasih barunya saat ini .

namun chanyeol berjanji seperti apa kegelapan dalan kehidupan baekhyun ia tetap berada disisinya .karena chanyeol tahu dikehidupan baekhyun yang tampak keras liar dan amburadul sesungguhnya baekhyun adalah pribadi yang lemah dan rapuh .

To Dazzling Darkness: Menuju kegelapan yang mempesona


	2. Chapter 2

itle: After Dark ( Sequel of to dazzling darkness)

Author: Learn

Pairing: baekyeol/chanbaek

Genre: Romance .sad etc

Sebenarnya saya sudah berhenti menulis ff lagi ,tapi mendadak

Pengen bikin sequel TDD

ppy reading!

Baekhyun melangkah santai menuju kelasnya ,jam sudah menunjukan pukul

07.00 itu berarti sudah terlambat bukan namun namja mungil itu tidak perduli .

Ia bias melihat banyak siswa yang terlambat digiring ke lapangan .

Minggu ini sudah 3 kali baekhyun terkena razia .

Dan ini akan menjadi yang ke 4 kalinya .

Ia bisa melihat guru BP dan ketua osisnya tengah memarahi salah seorang siswa.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja "cibirnya .

"bilang apa kau tadi "Tanya seseorang tiba tiba ,yang tak lain chanyeol ketua osisnya sekaligus kekasihnya .

"tidak "

"cepat bergabung dengan teman temanmu yang lain"titah chanyeol .

Tanpa memberi respon atas perintah chanyeol,baekhyun dengan malas bergabung dengan teman teman sealiranya .

Diam diam chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat tingkah baekhyun .

Mungkin bagi orang lain tingkah baekhyun pasti sangat menyebalkan ,tapi bagi chanyeol itu begitu menarik .

†† After Dark ††

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya ,baekhyun melirik bangku chen sahabatnya yang kosong sejak kemarin .Baekhyun tidak terlalu perduli dengan alas an chen yang mengatakan dia sait ,yang ia sesali ialah chen meminjam buku catatan bahasa inggrisnya .Dan masih belum di kembalikan .

Ia memutuskan untuk ke kantin ,

Sebelum melirik ruang osis yang terbuka .

Baekhyun menengok ruang osis yang Nampak beberapa siswa tengah sibuk .

Sampai sebuah suara menginstrupsinya .

"mencari chanyeol"?

Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah datarnya .

"chanyeol sedang sibuk "kata orang itu yang ternyata kai sahabat chanyeol juga orang selain chen yang mengetahui hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun .

"apa ada hal yang penting "?tanya kai terkesan sinis .

"bukan urusanmu "kata baekhyun sebelum beranjak pergi .

"byun baekhyun "

Baekhyun tak merespon panggilan kai .

"aku pikir chanyeol tengah salah arah saat ini "

Dan kata kata Kai barusan berhasil membuat baekhyun berhenti melangkah .

"aku prihatin dengan chanyeol saat ini "

"…"

"chanyeol adalah orang baik baik ,dari keluarga terpandang

Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil dia benar benar baik kepada siapa saja "

Baekhyun meoleh dan menatap Kai tajam .

"aku tak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan ocehanmu"kata baekhyun dingin .

"cih sombong sekali aku hanya ingin memberitahu betapa besar keperdulianku pada chanyeol ,aku ingin agar chanyeol benar benar tidak tersesat sepertimu "

Baekhyun menyeringai .

"terima kasih sudah perduli dengan pacarku "kata baekhyun dan kini benar benar pergi meninggalkan Kai dengan tatapan jengkel .

Sejak awal baekhyun tahu Kai tidak menyukai ah tepatnya tidak menyetujui hubungan baekhyun dengan chanyeol .

††† After Dark†††

Sepulang sekolah diam diam chanyeol selalu menunggu baekhyun pulang .

Tapi kadang baekhyun yang menunggu chanyeol .

Seperti saat ini baekhyun tengah menunggu chanyeol di depan gerbang .

Tak berapa lama chanyeol muncul dengan mobil sport hitam .

Sungguh kaya selain memiliki motor yang mewah ia juga mempunyai mobil .

Sangat berbeda dengan baekhyun yang sepeda saja tidak punya .

Dengan tampang malas baekhyun naik ke mobil sport itu .

"lama menunggu "?tanya chanyeol .

"tidak "jawab baekhyun sambil mulai memainkan ponselnya .

Srettt

"eh "baekhyun terkejut saat chanyeol merebut ponselnya .

"jangan pernah menyentuh benda ini jika sedang ada aku "kata chanyeol .

"terserah aku ,kembalikan "baekhyun berusaha merebutnya namun kalah sigap .

"berjanji dulu jangan mengabaikanku "

"kau seperti anak kecil menggelikan "

"ya sudah aku sita untuk beberapa hari "

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya .

"APA ITU PONSELKU SATU SATUNYA "

Chanyeol menutup sebelah telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan baekhyun .

Selanjutnya kita bisa menyaksikan wajah masam sepanjang perjalanan .

Sesampainya dirumah baekhyun ,chanyeol segera mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa .

Dan ia bisa melihat baekhyun membawa air putih .

"aku sudah bilang disini hanya ada air putih "

"aku tahu air putih saja sudah nikmat kalau sambil melihatmu "

Baekhyun menatap datar gombalan chanyeol yang terdengar tak bermutu dan pasti tak mempan bagi orang seperti baekhyun .

Dengan sekali tegukan air putih itu tandas .

"kau seperti seseorang perantau dari padang pasir yang tak minum selama 3 hari "

Chanyeol terkekeh .

"aku lelah sehabis rapat tadi "

"ooh organisasi kurang kerjaan itu"cibir baekhyun .

"OSIS dan itu bukan organisasi tidak bermutu oke"kata chanyeol sambil menyentil hidung baekhyun .

"aku mengerti ketua "sebal baekhyun .

"kau hari ini masuk jam berapa"?

"jam, 8 "

"aku akan mengantarmu "

"tidak usah "tolak baekhyun .

"waeyo"?

"aku bisa naik kereta "

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya .

"chanyeol "

"ya ,menurutmu hubungan kita ini "

"jangan bahas lagi oke aku tidak ingin berdebat"potong chanyeol cepat .

"kau beruntung "

"apa maksudmu "?tanya chanyeol sambil menaikan sebealah alisnya .

"kau memiliki teman yang sangat perduli padamu melebihi PACARMU "

"ha"?

†††After Dark†††

Pagi pagi sekali kai sudah berada di kelasnya saat chanyeol berangkat .

"bro"chanyeol menepuk bahu kai .

"oiii"

"tumben baru berangkat "Tanya Kai .

"tadi aku menjemputnya agar ia tidak terlambat lagi kasian juga setiap hari menghukumnya "

"ooh baik sekali kau padanya "

Kai jelas tahu siapa yang ia maksud 'ia'.

"chanyeol dia kembali "kata kai tiba tiba membuat chanyeol sejenak menetapnya bingung .

"jangan bilang _"

"wanita itu ,iya Kim Yejin "

Chjanyeol membeku mendengar nama itu nama yang 2 tahun lalu pernah memenuhi otak dan hatinya .

"aku tak perduli "

"aku yang perduli "

"apa kau yang memanggilnya "Tanya chanyeol serius taka da wajah ramah di wajahnya .

"aku hanya bilang jika kau sudah mulai kehilangan arah "

"apa maksudmu kenapa kau biacara seperti itu hah"chanyeol sedikit emoshi .

"aku hanya peduli padamu yeol .aku tak ingin kau tersesat bersama orang itu orang yang jelas jelas tak tahu asal usulnya "

"jika yang kau maksud baekhyun ,berhenti bicara atau aku kan memukulmu "kata chanyeol serius.

"aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintainya yeol ,dan aku benar benar tidak rela jika sahabat baiku memilih pelarian yang salah "

BRAKK

Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan keras membuat beberapa siswa yang baru dating terlonjak kaget .

"maaf pagi ini rasanya udara di sekitarku tidak enak dihirip "kata chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga tenang,dan meninggalkan kai .

Baekhyun menggeliat malas di dalam kelasnya ,ketidakberadaan chen membuat kelas seperti kuburan baginya .

Akhirnya ia memutuskan ke atap sekolahnya .

Diam diam ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sakunya ,mumpung tidak ada chanyeol .

Baekhyun mulai menghirup benda beracun itu lalu menghembuskan uap melalui mulutnya .

Entah sudah berepa lama ia tidak merokok .

Padahal itu benda favorit penghilang stress baginya .

Ia menilik jam tanganya yang sudah dari 10 menit dari bel istirahat ia tidak ke kantin dan biasanya jika tahu baekhyun tidak ke kantin chanyeol pasti menemuinya di atap dan membawakan makanan untuknya .

"huh pasti sedang bersama orang orang kurang kerjaan di organisasi bodoh itu"terka baekhyun .

††† After Dark†††

Chanyeol dengan tenang memasuki apartemenya moodnya agak buruk gara gara pembicaraan dengan KAI tadi pagi n.

Bahkan itu membuat hubunganya dengan kai agak canggung .

"chanyeol "

Suara itu suara yang pernah chanyeol dengan ,suara yang pernah meneduhkan hatinya .

Tanpa menoleh pun chanyeol tahu siapa yang memanggilnya .

"aku tahu kau masih mengingat suaraku "

Dan pada saat itu chanyeol melihat seorang gadis cantik ( menurutnya) tengah berdiri .

"aku pikir hari ini agak dingin jadi izinkan aku membuat sesuatu yang hangat untukmu"

Saat ini baekhyun tengah menenteng plastic berisikan pizza .

Entah setan dari mana hari ini baekhyun ingin menemui chanyeol di apartemenya .

Biasanya harus dengan paksaan dari chanyeol agar makhluk pendek dengan kekeraskepalaan tingkat dewa itu mau mengunjungi aprtemenya.

Yejin menaruh 2 cup coklat panas di atas meja ,sedangkan chanyeol ,masih diam .

"kai sudah cerita jika aku pulang ?kau tampak tidak terkejut "

"heem ,aku terkejut "

"wajahmu tidak bicara begitu "

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya pada cup coklat panasnya .

"aku selalu tahu sleramu saat cuaca dingin begini "yejin memulai pembicaraam .

"apa alasanmu sebenarnya kemari"?tanya chanyeol tanpa memandangnya .

Diam diam baekhyun mengintip dari luar ,sebenarnya namja mungil itu ingin langsung masuk tetapi melihat ada makhluk lain jadi ia urungkan .

Yejin sedikit menarik nafas .

"aku ingin kembali padamu"kata kata yejin membuat chanbaek terkejut secara bersamaan.

"jangan bercanda "

"aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Kai dan aku menyesali semua "

Kata yejin .

"sudah terlambat "

"aku tahu kai bilang kau benar benar terluka aku minta maaf tapi aku senang kau memegang kata katamu untuk tidak melirik gadis lain selain aku "yejin sedikit tersenyum di akhir saat mengucapkanya .

Baekhyun meremas bungkusan plastic di tanganya .

"itu salah .aku tak benar benar memegang kata kataku waktu itu "kata chanyeol sendu .

"benarkah ,kau bohong kan"

"jika kau tahu betapa terlukanya aku seharusnya kau kembali saat itu ,atau mungkin kau justru menertawakan kerapuhanku saat itu "

"itu tidak benar chnayeol saat itu aku juga benar benar hancur "

'drama menyedihkan' batin baekhyun .

"aku memang sangat mencintaimu saat itu ,sehingga saat kau pergi aku benar benar terluka ,luka hati taka da obatnya kan ?"

"ada ,"

"iya dan aku sudah menemukannya "

"iya kau hanya menemukan obat penghilang sakit sementara saja dan obat yang sesungguhnya sudah datang "kata yejin sambil memegang tangan chanyeol di meja .

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu .

"obat yang akan mengilangkan rasa sakit di hatimu dan tak akan menghilangkan efek buruk bagimu "lanjut yejin .

Bruuk

Baekhyun membuang pizza nya di tempat sampah .dan pergi meninggalkan aprtement chanyeol .

"sudalah yejin jika obat sesungguhnya yang kau maksud adalah dirimu itu tidak akan berefek apapun karena aku sudah mempunyai orang lain "

"aku tidak rela jika orang itu lebih buruk dariku chanyeol "

Baekhyun melamun memikirkan kejadian di apartment tadi siang ,untung pengunjung BAR sedang sepi jadi ia tak kena damprat atasanya kurang konsentrasi saat kerja .

"kau kenapa sejak tadi taka da gairah hidup"Tanya Kei .

"aku kurang asupan darah "

"memangnya kau vampire dasar bodoh "cibir kei .

"ah berhubung hari ini sedang sepi bagaimana kalau kita minum aku yang traktir deh "ajak kei .

"oke tapi ingatkan aku untuk berhenti di gelas kecil "

"cis.

Chanyeol baru kembali ,setelah ia mengantar yejin pulang ke rumahnya .

Saat ia ingin membuka pintu ia melihat tempat sampahnya tampak penuh .

Setaunya pagi tadi sudah ada tukang sampah datang .

Dan chanyeol terkejut ternyata itu pizza kesukaaan baekhyun yang masih utuh .

Hanya satu dugaan ."apa tadi baekhyun datang"?

Chanyeol buru burur menemui baekhyun di aprtmenya .

"dasar baekhyun bodoh ,sudah tahu tidak kuat minum masih saja ngeyel jadinya aku yang susah"gerutu Kei sambil memapah baekhyun yang sudah mabuk berat .

Dari kejauan chanyeol Nampak terkejut mendapati baekhyun tengah di rangkul seseorang ,buru buru chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan apartment baekhyun .

Cepet cepat keluar dari mobil lalu merebut baekhyun dari Kei .

"siapa kau ,dank au apakan baekhyun?tanya chanyeol sinis .

"aku temanya ,dan dia mabuk "kata Kei jujur .

Chanyeol tidak membalas penjelasan Kei dan langsung menggendong baekhyun ke kamarnya .

Ia merebahkan baekhyun pelan pelan melepas sepatunya lalu mengganti bajunya ,dan menyelimutinya .

"chanyeol brengsek "

Tampaknya baekhyun mulai merancau .

"hik obat sesungguhnya hik bodoh"rancaunya lagi .

Chanyeol sudah menduga baekhyun mendengar semuanya ,tapi inilah baekhyun tidak mau terbuka dengan siapapun padahal chanyeol kekasihnya .

"aku benci semuanya "

Chanyeol menghela nafas .

††† After Dark †††

Baekhyun bangun saat merasakan sinar matahari menjangkau matanya .ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing .

"sial "umpatnya ketika ingat ia mabuk .

"kau sudah bangun "

Baekhyun terkejut melihat chanyeol berdiri sambil membawa sarapan dan masuk ke kamarnya .

"kau kenapa ada disini hah"?bentak baekhyun .

"aku berada di kamar pacarku apa salah "?

"maksudku kenapa pagi pagi bodoh "?

"bahkan sejak semalam "

"ehh"

"apa jika aku tidak ada kau selalu diantar temanmu itu "?

"siapa ,teman"?maksudmu kei "

"aku tidak peduli siapa namanya "

"huh memang iya kenapa"?

"kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari"

"jangan konyol aku bukan anak TK yang perlu di antar jemput "

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya tajam .

"kenapa melotot kau pikir aku takut hah "

"hah sudahlah aku tak ingin ribut pagi pagi aku pulang ,

Dan jangan lupakan dasi dan kaus kakimu atau aku kan menghukumu berjemur di lapangan samapai kau pingsan "

"cih kenapa tidak sampai aku mati saja "

"jadi kita sudah tentukan siapa saja yang tampil di acara ulang tahun sekolah kan "

"iya "

"bagaimana kalau kita adakan drama theter juga itu pasti seru "

Chanyeol tampak diam di tengah tengah rapat Osis .

"chanyeol "kai menyenggol lengan chanyeol membuatnya terkejut .

"Ah maaf tampaknya hari ini aku kurang sehat kita tunda saja rapatnya "

"kau kenapa chanyeol ,kau aneh sekali "

"kemarin dia menemuiku "

"kalian sudah bertemu "?

"iya dan aku menyesali pertemuan itu seharusnya aku tak bertemu denganya "chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding .

Kai menepuk pelan bahu chanyeol .

"jangan kau pikirkan itu ,mungkin itu jalan baru bagimu "

"tapi aku sudah memeliki baekhyun ,dan sekarang kenangan saat bersama yejin kembali membayangiku "

"maaf jika aku membuatmu sulit tapi perlu kau tahu aku hanya ingin kau menemukan jalan baru yang lebih baik "

"aku masih memikirkanya "

†††after dark †††

"oiii merindukanku "chen tiba tiba menepuk bahu bahu baekhyun .

"chen syukurlah kau masih hidup aku kira kau mati bersama penyakitmu "

"dasar bodoh aku hanya demam ,dan jika aku mati aku akan segera mengajakmu ikut bersamaku "

"bodoh aku masih enggan mearasakan neraka bersamamu "

Keduanya terkekeh geli .

"chanyeol "yejin tiba tiba datang ke seolah saat chanyeol sedang menemui baekhyun di depan gerbang .

"kenapa kau kemari"?tanya chanyeol dingin .

"aku ingin menjemputmu ,bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan "ajak yejin .

"aku_"

"aku duluan "kata baekhyun tiba tiba ..

Namun chanyeol mencekal lenganya .

"lepaskan "

"maaf yejin aku ada urusan dengan pacarku "

Kata chanyeol lalu pergi meniggalkan yejin yang sudah siap menangis .

"lepas "kau ini kenapa jadi kasar begini .

Chanyeol menarik lengan baekhyun llau memegang kedua bahu namja mungil itu erat .

"kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu hal padaku"?tanya chanyeol serius .

"tidak"jawab baekhyun .

"apa hatimu tak terusik sama sekali ,apa kau tidak merasakanya disini"?chanyeol bertanya sambil menekan dada baekhyun .

Baekhyun menunduk lalu dengan cepat bilang .

"tidak "dengan wajah datar dan dingin .

"baiklah pergilah "kata chanyeol kemudian .

"kau tak ingin mengantarku "?

"tidak "

Akhirnya baekhyun pulang dengan jalan kaki .

Chanyeol duduk lesu ,saat ini ia tengah bimbang dengan perasaanya ia hanya butuh kepastian hati baekhyun ,selama ini baekhyun memang tidak pernah menunjukan rasa cinta ataupun perasaan tertarik pada chanyeol selain hari itu .

Sampai hari inipun ia masih ragu ,walaupun ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk tetap bersama baekhyun apapun yang terjadi tetapi kehadiran yejin perlahan mulai menggeser nama baekhyun di hatinya bagaimanapun yejin seperti sudah menempelkan panah dihatinya ,dan chanyeol takut jika panah itu benar benar masih berfungsi maka nama baekhyun akan tergusur secara perlahan .

Tapi chanyeol tak ingin dilukai oleh panah yang sama .

Diam diam baekhyun mengintip chanyeol dari pohon .

Bohong jika ia tak merasakan sakit ,bohong jika hatinya tidak mengganjal

Ia juga merasakam sesak ,sangat sesak .

Baekhyun tidak rela jika chanyeol kembali dengan orang itu ,berjuta pertanyaaan bersarang di kepalanya .

Namun lagi kekeraskeplaanya mengalahkan keinginan dirinya .

Selama ini baekhyun sudah cukup merasakan sakit …dan ia tak ingin merasakan sakit lagi .

Dengan pelan baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kompleks pemakamam .

Terdapat 3 makam yang ia datangi .

3 orang anggota keluarganya .

Di sebuah nisan

'byun Yunho '

'bella Kim '

'kim taeyeon'

Baekhyun menatap sendu 3 makam yang mulai ditumbuhi rerumputan itu .

"rasanya sakit ayah ,ibu ,noona hidup tanpa kalian "lirih baekhyun namun wajahnya tetap datar .

††† After dark†††

Kai terkejut saat melihat chanyeol menemuinya .

"chanyeol "

Chanyeol tidak menjawab ia langsung duduk di sofa .

"kau kenapa "?

"tidak apa apa aku ingin tidur disini "

"ooh silakan "

Namun chanyeol tak benar benar menutup matanya .

"kai "

"ya "

"apa kau akan bertahan pada seseorang yang tak pernah menunjukan rasa suka dan perdulinya kepadamu "?

Kai sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan chanyeol yang begitu tiba tiba namun sedetik kemudian kai tersenyum ia paham kebimbangan yang dirasakan chanyeol saat ini .

"aku tidak akan bertahan ,sebaik apapun orang itu aku akan memilih orang yang menunjukan betapa kepedulianya ia kepadaku "

Mendengar jawaban kai chanyeol teringat baekhyun .

Kekasihnya …yang dingin …dan gelap …

Tapi bukankah tidak perduli dengan itu semua .

Hanya saja saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah persimpangan .

"kai aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan "

"akhirnya kau sadar chanyeol " kai tersenyum lega.

"beri aku nomor ponsel yejin kai "

 _"suami macam apa kau tak bisa menghidupi istri dan anak anakmu "_

 _"diam kau istri tak tau diuntung "_

 _"aku sudah tidak tahan hidup susah seperti ini "_

 _"kita harus bersabar bella"_

 _"aku tak bisa sabar lagi "_

Hosh hosh hosh

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ia bermimpi buruk .

"sial "ia mengumpat saat mendengar suara petir di luat ia bekap kepalanya dengan bantal .

Tubuhnya bergetar .

Baekhyun benci ini .

Ia benci saat ada petir ia sendiri ,ia benci phobianya tak kunjung sembuh .

"chanyeol "guman baekhyun tanpa sadar satu satunya orang yang kini dekat dengan baekhyun dan menemaninya saat ada petir .

3 hari ini chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghubungi atau menemui baekhyun ,namja mungil itu sebenarnya penasaran namun lagi lagi gengsi sehingga ia pun tak berniat menemui chanyeol .dan lagi ia juga sibuk di bar hingga pulang sampai subuh .

Satu hal yang baekhyun duga pasti OSIS lagi .

Saat ini chanyeol tengah membereskan berkas setelah rapat.

"aku dengar kau hari ini ada janji dengan yejin "?tanya kai .

"iya hanya jalan jalan sebentar "

"kau sudah memantapkan hatimu padanya "?tanya kai .

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk .

"aku hanya berusaha untuk memastikan perasaanku saat ini "

"baekhyun"?

"aku masih belum menghubunginya dan dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku "

"itu semakin jelas yeol jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama "

Chanyeol diam ….

Baekhyun mengepalkan tanganya saat mendengar pembicraan kedua sahabat itu .

Ia sedikit memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit yang datang tiba tiba di bagian yang pernah ditunjuk chanyeol .

TBC

Di part 2 akan terungkap masa lalu baekhyun sampai tuntas serta keputusan chanyeol .

Ceritanya makin absurd …


	3. Chapter 3

Title: After Dark part 2 end

Author: Learn

Pairing: Chanbaek/ baekyeol

Genre: Romance,angst ( maybe)

happy reading !

††††††††††††

Baekhyun meletakan tas nya cukup bernapsu di meja apartmenya.

Selanjutnya namja mungil itu meraih sebatang rokok di sakunya .

Perlahan ia menghisap benda beracun itu hingga asap keluar .

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama .

Jika ada chanyeol pasti pemuda tampan itu akan merebut benda itu dari tangan baekhyun .

Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafas .

Kenapa akhir akhir ini rasanya begitu berat hari hari yang dijalaninya .

Padahal biasanya apapun hal yang terjadi disekitarnya ,baekhyun tak perduli sehingga ia tak pernah merasa stress seperti orang pada umumnya ,.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada dalam tasnya .

Ia ketikan beberapa digit nomor hingga terdengar sebuah nada sambung .

"kei izinkan bos hari ini aku tidak masuk kerja "

"tidak hanya sedikit pusing ,ooh tidak perlu aku hanya kelelahan saja "

"oke bye"

Pip

Setelahnya ia kembali mengembalikan ponsel itu di tas.

Kei adalah pemuda yang sudah baekhyun anggap kakak sendiri .

Selama ini jika baekhyun mengeluh sakit atau kurang anak badan Kei selalu merawatnya .

Setidaknya ada beberapa orang yang menurutnya masih pantas masuk dalam list 'orang penting'baginya yaitu Chen,Kei dan Chanyeol .

Memikirkan chanyeol kembali membuat baekhyun pusing sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu dan tidak brekomunikasi .

Bohong jika baekhyun tidak khawatir ataupun rindu apalagi ada seorang gadis yang tengah berada di tengah tengah hubungan mereka .

Oleh karena itu akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemuinya di Ruang OSIS namun lagi ia harus mendengar sesuatu yang membuat hati dan pikiranya menjadi kurang nyaman .Baekhyun sudah menyerah untuk berusaha tidak perduli .

"aku mencintaimu "†

††††† **AFTER DARK †††††††**

Chanyeol ada janji mengajak Yejin jalan jalan .

Gadis itu bilang sejak ia kembali ke seoul ia belum sempat berpergian

Ia rindu seoul .

Chanyeol hanya mengantarkanya ke mall ,kemudian mengunjungi tempat tempat menarik lainya di seoul .

Setelahnya mereka berdua mampir di sebuah café elit di seoul .

"sudah lama sekali kita tidak ke café ini "kata yejin .

"iya terakhir saat ulang tahunku kan "

"iya dan aku memberikanmu jam tangan apa masih kau simpan "?tanya yejin dengan senyum menawanya /.

"aku selalu menyimpan barang pemberianmu "jawab chanyeol .

"aku merindukan saat saat itu ,dan aku senang sekali hari ini "kata yejin dengan wajah bersemu merah .

Chanyeol tersenyum ,ia juga sebenarnya sangat rindu suasana seperti ini .

Namun pikiranya kurang nyaman ,ia merasa telah melupakan sesuatu .

"kau pesan apa yeol"Tanya yejin saat seorang pelayan menghampirinya .

Chanyeol terkejut ternyata pelayan itu adalah Chen sahabat baekhyun .

"terserah kau saja "mendadak chanyeol merasa gugup .

.

Tak berapa lama pesanan mereka datang .

Chanyeol bias melihat chen meliriknya sinis ,dan itu membuat chanyeol kurang nyaman .

Yejin mengetahui perubahan wajah chanyeol menatapnya khawatir .

Gadis itu mengenggam tangan chanyeol di meja .

"kau kenapa "?tanya yejin khawatir .

"eh ,tidak aku ke toilet dulu "

Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar di westafel .

Tiba tiba chen masuk dalam toilet dan melakukan hal yang sama .

Chen melirikl chanyeol sambil tersenyum sinis.

"jadi ini dirimu yang sesungguhnya "kata chen sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan towel yang ia bawa.

"apa maksudmu"?

"aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu selain kau ketua osis serta orang yang tengah dekat dengan baekhyun"kata chen enteng .

Chanyeol masih diam .

"park chanyeol aku tidak ingin tahu siapa gadis yang pergi bersamamu

Aku hanya ingin bilang ,baekhyun sudah banyak merasakan yang namanya 'rasa sakit'

Ia sudah sangat lama tak merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan

Dan yang aku lihat sejak ia sering cerita tentangmu serta hubungan kalian aku lihat

Pancaran kebahagiaan itu mulai muncul darinya "

"….."

"mungkin kau atau semua orang berpikir baekhyun seperti ini ,orang yang keras hati maupun pikiranya itu semua karena dia terlalu merasakan sakit

Orang bisa berubah karena rasa sakit ,tapi percayalah baekhyun sesungguhnya adalah orang yang rapuh "

"aku tahu "sahut chanyeol lirih .

"dan jika kau hanya ingin menambah daftar luka yang akan ia terima sebaiknya

Kau tinggalkan saja dia sebelum ia jatuh terlalu dalam "kata chen terakhir sebelumnya ia menepuk bahu chanyeol sebelum keluar .

Chanyeol memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin .

Cukup lama sampai ia terkejut saat ia melihat dalam kedua bola matanya ada wajah baekhyun .

Chanyeol tersentak ,ia hampir melakukan kesalahan terbesar .

Chanyeol berlari sampai meja dimana ada yejin yang sedang menatapnya bingung .

"kita pulang "

Yejin sbenarnya masih ingin berlama lama di café ini namun melihat wajah chanyeol yang seperti kurang nyaman ia urungkan niatnya .

Gadis itu hanya menurut .

†††† **After Dark ††††**

Pagi pagi sekali chanyeol masuk dalam kelasnya ,

Tadi ia ke apartment baekhyun namun baekhyun tidak ada .

Chanyeol juga berusaha menghubunginya namun semua panggilanya baekhyun reject .

Namun ia sedikit lega saat melihat baekhyun sudah duduk manis dalam kelasnya sambil mendengarkan music .

Mungkin baekhyun mereject panggilanya karena sedang mendengarkan music .

Baekhyun tidak suka ada yang mengganggu acaranya itu siapapun!

Saat jam istirahat chanyeol masih tetap dalam kelasnya ia tak berniat kemanapun .

"chanyeol"panggil kai laki laki berkulit gelap itu lalu bergabung di bangku chanyeol .

"aku dengar dari yejin jika kau malah meminta agar ia tak menemuimu apa maksudnya itu"?

"ooh iya aku mengatakanya setelah mengantarnya pulang kemarin"

"ayolah yeol kau jangan gila kau ingin terlepas darinya lagi "

Chanyeol menatap kai tajam .

"aku sudah memutuskan kai "

"putuskan apa "?kau ingin meninggalkanya dan memilih bersama orang tidak jelas itu"kai mendadak emosi .

Diam diam baekhyun menguping ,akhir akhir ini ia lebih sering menguping sungguh pengecut sebenarnya ia perjalanan dari kantin bersama chen dan melewati kelas chanyeol .

Kebetulan meja chanyeol dekat pintu jadi baekhyun bisa dengan jelas mendengar percakapan dua orang yang menurutnya soulmate itu .

"aku tidak akan kembali padanya "kata chanyeol mantap .

"kau sudah gila yeol yejin sangat mencintaimu ,dan aku juga yakin jika kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama "

"aku memang masih mencintainya "

DEG

Baekhyun kembali merasakan sakit itu namun ia berusaha tak perduli .

"lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu heh aku yakin yeol kau bahkan tak bahagia bersama orang itu orang yang bahkan masa lalunya tak pernah kau tahu orang yang bahkan tak menunjukan rasa cintanya padamu aku yakin kau juga tidak betah berlama lama dengan orang seperti itu kan "

"memang aku tak betah dengan orang seperti itu tapi_"

"kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri pikirkan juga masa depanmu ,orang tuamu aku yakin mereka tak akan setuju kau berhubungan dengan orang yang berada dalam kegelapan seperti dia "

Chanyeol diam tak berkutik kata kata kai sepenuhnya benar tapi….

"jika kau hanya menjadikanya pelarian saja itu tak masalah tapi jika kau menjadikanya pilihanmu itu benar benar masalah yeol"

'pelarian'guman baekhyun dari balik pintu ia bisa mendengar pertengkaran dua sahabat itu dengan jelas.

"aku terluka kai ,aku bahkan berpikir untuk menutup diriku saja namun ketika bertemu denganya aku merasa dia menarik "

"cih jangan konyol yeol"

"aku meang menjadikanya pelarian dari sakitku kai tapi_"

BRAK

Kai dan chanyeol terkejut melihat baekhyun menggebrak pintu dengan kasar .

"baekhyun "

"pelarian katamu "emosi baekhyun ,sudah cukup ia bersabar selama ini dengan kata 'pelarian'

Namun kali ini rasanya ia tak sanggup menahan lagi .

Ia lelah .

"baekhyun dengarkan aku dulu "

"diam aku sudah dengar semuanya yeol ,jadi selama ini itu yang kau rasakan saat bersamaku ahh aku paham tenang aku tidak akan terluka "

"baekhyun kau salah paham"

"telingaku tidak tuli ,ternyata benar juga semua orang bisa berubah

Orang baik sepertimu bisa menjadi orang SEBRENGSEK ini "

PLAKK

Mata baekhyun melebar saat tangan itu ,tangan besar yang selama ini selelu menelungkupinya barusan meninggalkan bekas merah dan panas di pipinya "

Baekhyun tersenyum remeh .

"kau bahkan sudah menunjukan sisi brengsekmu yang lain seharusnya sejak awal aku sadar orang seagung kau mana mau berdamping dengan orang serendah diriku terima kasih park chanyeol yang terhormat"kata baekhyun langsung melengos pergi .

Kai bisa melihat wajah chanyeol yang menahan amarah .

Jika chanyeol sudah seperti ini ia tak berani mendekat .

Namun tiba tiba chanyeol mencekal lengan baekhyun erat .

"lepaskan aku brengsek"

Namun chanyeol tak menggubris malah menyeret baekhyun dengan kasar .

"kubilang lepaskan"baekhyun berusaha menepis tangan chanyeol .

"DIAAAAAMMMM"bentak chanyeol manatap baekhyun tajam .

Baekhyun tersentak ini pertama kali orang selembut chanyeol membentaknya .

Kai yang melihat juga ikut terkejut kai tahu jika chanyeol benar benar marah kali ini .

Dan untuk pertama kalinya baekhyun merasa lemah .

Ia ingin sekali balas membentak atau medorong agar lengan itu berhenti menyeretnya dengan kasar namun yang terjadi sebaliknya . mata itu ,mata yang selalu menujukan pandangan ketidakperdulian kini justru memanas dan mengeluarkan bulir bulir hangat

Air mata 'menangis'.

Baekhyun merutuki keadaanya saat ini ia usap dengan kasar pipinya yang basah .

Ini sama sekali bukan dirinya menangis dihadapan pacarnya atau orang lain atau menangis karena cinta?

Chanyeol memaksa dengan kasar baekhyun naik ke mobilnya awalnya baekhyun menolak namunchanyeol mendorongnya hingga masuk ke mobil .

Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah chanyeol benar benar menakutkan itu mengingatkanya pada ayahnya ,dan lagi ia merutuk saat suara isakan itu lolos dari bibirnya .

Ingin rasanya baekhyun kehilangan suaranya saja jika hanya suara isakan yang keluar .

Baekhyun berusaha menggigit bibirnya agar ia berhenti menangis namun malah air matanya semakin deras .

'sial '

sedang chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan klecepatan tinggi seperti orang kesetanan .

Di kelas kai masih diam bahkan saat wali kelas bertanya di mana chanyeol ia hanya menjawab 'chanyeol di UKS'

Sepulang sekolah kai menemui Yejin .

Ia bisa melihat mata gadis itu sembab.

"kai bagaimana "?tanya yejin .

Kai memegang kedua pundak gadis itu .

"berhentilah mengejar chanyeol lagi"

"kenapa tiba tiba ?kau mendukungku kan KAI"

"iya tapi sekarang aku sadar siapa kebahagiaan chanyeol yejin aku merasa bersalah telah melibatkanmu sehingga kau terluka"

Kai bisa melihat yejin terisak isak dan kai hanya mampu memeluknya .

"aku bisa melihat chanyeol begitu mencintainya "

†††† **after dark††††**

Setelah beberapa saat chanyeol mengendalikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan biasa .

Ia bisa melihat dari kaca mobilnya jika baekhyun masih menangis .

Perlu digarisbawahi 'baekhyun menangis'sesuatu yang sangat langka bagi chanyeol .

Dan itu membuat ia merasa sangat bersalah telah berlaku kasar pada namja manis itu .

Chanyeol bisa melihat baekhyun melap pipinya dengan tanganya sesekali membekap mulutnya dan itu membuat hati chanyeol sakit .

Ckiiiiiit

Akhirnya chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya mendadak di tengah jalan yang sepi .

Baekhyun langsung menoleh kea rah chanyeol yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok ,.

"aku pikir kau tetap akan mengendarai mobilmu sampai kita masuk lubang kuburan "sindir baekhyun .

Chanyeol menoleh lalu ia usap pipi baekhyun namun buru buru baekhyun tepis.

"jangan menyentuhku brengsek "

"huh baiklah aklu minta maaf "kata chanyeol pada akhirnya .

"hahaha kau dengar apa, barusan maaf telingaku tuli "

"berhentilah menangis oke aku minta maaf aku benar benar emosi tadi "kata chanyeol menatap lurus baekhyun ,yang ternyata masih mengeluarkan air matanya .

"kau tak berhak mengaturku "kata baekhyun sinis lalu melap wajahnya dengan lenganya .

"aku yang salah ,maafkan aku baek tapi aku benra benar benci jika ada seseorang yang mengataiku seperti itu "

"iya aku tahu kau orang yang maha agung"

"tolong jangan membuatku berlaku kasar lagi BAEKHYUN"tanpa sadar chanyeol kembali membentak namja mungil itu .

"kau pikir aku takut padamu ,itu adalah sebuah kenyataan jika ternyata kau seperti itu aku menyesal mau maunya berhubungan denganmu seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal"

"Bisakah kau biarkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu baek"

"taka da yang perlu di jelaskan yeol itu semua sudah jelas aku hanya pelarianmu

Kau tak benar benar mencintaiku "

"bukan seperti itu"

"kau meragukanku kan yeol aku tahu kau selalu membahasnya dengan kai .hanya karena kau tidak tahu asal usulku "

"baek aku_"

"asal usulku adalah seorang dari keluarga broken home yang sejak tidak jelas PUAS"

Dengan sigap baekhyun keluar dan berlari dari mobil chanyeol .

Chanyeol segera mengejar baekhyun ,ini sudah gerimis dan nampaknya akan hujan petir .

Petir?

Baekhyun takut petir …..

"sial laki laki brengsek "maki baekhyun sambil menendang kerikil .

Saat ini ia berjalan di tengah hutan yang agak sepi karena tampaknya akan segera turun hujan .

Brushhhhh

Dan hujan benar benar turun .

Baekhyun panic ia tak membawa apapun.

Dan lagi jika ada petir!

DHUARRRRR

Baekhyun memucat kakinya terasa lemah ia berjongkok dan kedua tanganya menutupi telinganya .

Ia ingat terakhir ia mendengar suara petir saat di atap sekolah dan itu ada chanyeol yang menolongnya .

Sekarang bahkan chanyeol mungkin tak tahu keberadaanya .

DHUARRRRRR

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar nafasnya mulai sesak ..

Ingatan dan memori masa lalunya memenuhi otaknya sikap kasar chanyeol tadi pun turut menyertainya .

"hiks to..lo..ng"lirihnya pelan .

Sampai ia merasakan sebuah lengan menelungkupinya .

Dan kehangatan kembali ia rasakan .

Rasa takut sedikit sirna aroma tubuh yang ia kenal .

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu baekkie" suara berat yang baekhyun dengar membuatnya nyaman namun perlahan kesadaranya menipis ia merasa tubuhnya lemas dan akhirnya ia ambruk di pelukannya lagi .

†††† **After Dark††††**

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh ringkih baekhyun di ranjangnya ,setelah ia mengganti pakaian baekhyun yang basah .

Chanyeol panic saat tahu baekhyun pingsan .

Dan namja mungil itu mengalami sedikit demam jadi chanyeol mengkompresnya .

Ia membelai wajah cantik itu .

"semakin kesini aku semakin tahu sisi lemahmu "

Tak berapa lama baekhyun akhirnya sadar mata itu langsung melotot saat

Melihat chanyeol masuk .

"aku dimana ,kau menculiku "?

Chanyeol terkekeh .

"kau di aprtmenku mana ada orang menculik pacarnya sendiri"

Baekhyun mendengus .

"aku mau pulang dank au sudah bukan pacarku "

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya .

"kata siapa ?diluar masih hujan "

"siapa perduli "

Klapp

Tiba tiba lampu padam .

Greppp

"WHOAA apa apaan kau lepaskan aku "kata baekhyun saat chanyeol malah memeluknya dari belakang "

"biarkan seperti ini atau aku akan melakukan hal lebih ,"

"aku tidak takut"

"aku bisa melakukan hal yang kumau disini ini rumahku

Dan tidak ada yang perduli atas jeritanmu "

Sontak wajah baekhyun memerah namun akhirnya tetap diam .

Chanyeol membimbing baekhyun agar duduk namun ia masih memeluk namja cantik itu dari belakang .chanyeol menaruh dagunya di pundak baekhyun .

"hari ini aku sudah banyak sisi lain darimu dan juga aku sudah membuatmu menangis maafkan aku "lirih chanyeol tepat di telinga baekhyun .

"…"

"sekarang aku benar benar sadar tidak perlu tahu asal usulmu aku akan tetap mencintaimu baekkie"

"aku tidak percaya "

"mau bukti?

"Aku jelas jelas mendengar jika kau hanya menganggapku pelarian saja "

"itu aku belum selesai bicara makanya jangan biasakan menguping"

"huh"

"kau memang pelarian dari rasa sakitku ,dank au juga telah mengambil rasa sakit itu "

"cih pembual"

"terserah kau percaya atau tidak aku sudah pernah bilang ada sesuatu dari dalam dirimu yang begitu menarik dan aku suka itu "

"memang apa bukanya aku tipikal orang yang tak kau suka "

"keelmbutan dan kerapuhan hatimu yang tersembunyi itulah hal yang benar benar mempesona "

"…"

"aku sadar aku ternyata benar benar mencintaimu dan aku yakin itu aku tak butuh pengakuan darimu juga karena aku tahu kegengsianmu dan harga dirimubenar benar tinggi sehingga kau malu mengakuinya "

Baekhyun mendengus .

"jika aku mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu yeollie atau 'jangan pergi dariku 'kau baru yakin cih itu seperti drama saja dan maaf aku tak akan pernah mau bersikap seperti itu"

"aku tahu oleh karena itu aku menyukaimu kau benar benar menarik "

Diam diam baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis dan chanyeol takjub ini pertama kalinya baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu .

Tanpa aba aba chanyeol menarik kepala baekhyun ke arahnya lalu menyambar bibir tipis itu .

Flash back

 **Baekhyun kecil tinggal bersama ayah nya byun Yunho yang seorang pekerja kantoran biasa dan juga ringan tangan ibunya bella Kim sering menangis karena ulah yunho .**

" **aku tidak tahan dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini "ujar bella berang .**

" **lalu mau bagaimana lagi ini yang harus terjadi bersabarlah sedikit"**

" **tidak bisa aku tidak mau hidup susah yunho "**

 **Baekhyun hanya mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya sampai noonanya kim taeyeon mengelus surai lembutnya .**

" **kenapa baekkie belum tidur"**

" **baekkie mau tidur sama umma "**

" **baekkie tidur sama noona saja ya "ajak taeyeon lembut dan baekhyun menurut .**

 **Bagi baekhyun orang yang perduli padanya hanya taeyeon umma dan appanya sering sekali bertengkar bahkan tak jarang appa nya tidak pulang dan begitu pulang ia dalam ke adaan mabuk dan kadang sering memukul baekhyun ataupun taeyeon .**

 **taeyeon sellau berusaha melindungi adiknya .**

 **namun semua berubah semenjak taeyeon masuk smp ia menjadi pribadi pembangkang**

 **dan itu membuat ia sering kena marah appanya .**

 **taeyeon berubah ia bahkan sering mencuri uang untuk ke bar .**

 **sampai pada akhirnya ia hamil di luar nikah .**

 **plakkk**

" **hentikan yunho kau menyakiti anaku "**

" **dia sudah bukan anaku ,aku tak ingin punya anak kotor sepertinya "**

 **Taeyeon menangis diam diam baekhyun ikut menangis menyaksikan keadaan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat .**

" **noona "baekhyun mendekati chanyeol saat tengah malam ia mendapati kakaknya mengemasi pakaianya .**

" **baekkie jaga diri baik baik ,suatu hari nanti baekkie harus jadi orang baik nee"**

" **jangan tinggalkan baekkie noona"rengek baekhyun .**

" **noona saying baekkie"taeyeon tetap pergi meninggalkan kecupan di dahi adik kesayanganya itu .**

 **Baekhyun kira pagi harinya taeyeon akan pulang namun salah ,**

 **Taeyeon memang pulang namun dalam kondisi tak bernyawa saksi mata mengatakan taeyeon bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atas jembatan .**

 **Sontak yunho menangis histeris apalagi bella ia sampai pingsan .**

 **Setelah kematian taeyeon keadaan bertambah buruk bella terus menyalahkan yunho atas kematian taeyeon mereka semakin tak memperdulikan baekhyun .**

 **Hingga pada suatu hari bella keluar dari rumah ia ingin mengajak baekhyun ,namun yunho melarang keras baekhyun ikut .**

 **Akhirnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras bella meninggalkan baekhyun .**

 **Setiap malam baekhyun menangis dan memeluk foto ibu dan noonanya .**

 **Beberapa bulan semenjak bella pergi .sikap yunho semakin parah tak jarang baekhyun kena siksa atau maki makian saat ayahnya mabuk .**

 **Yang bisa baekhyun lakukan hanya menangis ia masih kecil ia masih belum tahu tindakan apa yang harus ia pilih .**

 **Sampai tiba tiba bella datang dan menjemput baekhyun .**

" **aku ingin menjemput anaku"kata bella .**

" **dia anaku "**

" **pokoknya aku tetap akan mengambil baekhyun darimu yunho"**

 **Bella langsung menggendong baekhyun yang saat itu sedang sakit .**

 **Namun yunho menarik baekhyun kasar .**

" **tak akan kubiarkan "**

 **Terjadilah alsi tarik menarik sampai bella terdorong dan jatuh dari lantai 2 "**

" **be ..bellla"yunho panic dan langsung mengecek kondidi istrinya**

" **bella bangun "**

 **Tak ada respon 'mati'**

" **eomma" lirih baekhyun**

" **hiks …hiks eomma jangan pergi "**

 **Yunho merasa ketakutan .**

 **Ia seperti orang gila saat menatap jasad istrinya .**

" **tidaakkkkkk"**

 **Yunho gila dan akhirnya oleh pihak keluarganya dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa .**

 **Setelah itu baekhyun dirawat oleh keluarga bibinya tepatnya kakak yunho .**

 **Namun lagi harus perlakuan kasar yang baekhyun terima .ia di perlakukan seperti pembantu sampai pada akhirnya saat baekhyun mulai manginjak smp ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak ingin tertindas .Mulai saat itulah dirinya berubah .**

 **Baekhyun mulai bekerja di clup clup sebagai tukang pel ia ingin mengeluarkan ayahnya dari rumah sakit .**

 **Namun lagi sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi .**

 **Yunho meninggal di rumah sakit setelah menenggak cairan pembersih di toilet .**

 **Lagi ia melihat anggota keluarga terakhirnya terbujur kaku .**

 **Saat itulah perlahan hatinya beku …**

 **Dan saat itulah kegelapan menyelimutinya …**

Flashback end

Chanyeol bersumpah ini cerita sedih yang pernah ia dengar .

"baekkie "

Baekhyun mendongkak ….

Bruukk

Chanyeol langsung memeluknya erat ..

"aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu "

Baekhyun tersenyum disertai air mata yang kembali turun biarkan ia menjadi seperti ini saja untuk hari ini ….

†††† After Dark††††

"kau yakin akan melakukan ini yeol"yanya baekhyun sambil berbisik saat melihat banyak siswa yang menatapnya kaget .

Wajar saja saat ini baekhyun tengah menggenggam tangan chanyeol erat di lingkungan sekolah .

"tenang saja "

"chanyeol ssi kenapa kau bersama baekhyun"?tanya seorang siswi.

"iya karena kami sudah berpacaran semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu"jawab chanyeol eneteng .

"MWOOOOOO:"

Teriakan nyaring dan bodoh kompak keluar dari mulut siswa di sekolah seperti sebuah koor .

"setelah ini aku pikIr akan banyak antifans mu "

"biarkan saja yang penting ada kau "goda chanyeol .

"aww"chanyeol meringis saat baekhyun menyikut perutnya .

Mereka tengah berjalan jalan sepulang sekolah .

"baekkie "

"Kei"

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya saat melihat betapa hebohnya baekhyun bertemu Kei .

"Baekkie aku akan kembali ke jepang "kata kei .

"kenapa tiba tiba "?

"iya aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku disana "

"aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu"kata baekhyun dengan nada sedih ,mambuat chanyeol jengkel .

"aku juga aku pasti akan mengirimimu surat "

"benarkah awas jika bohong"

Mereka terlihat ingin berpelukan namun buru burru chanyeol cegah .

"ehemmm ada aku disini "kata chanyeol malas,

"oh hehehe maaf baekkie ini untukmu "

Kei menodorkan sebuah kertas.

"lowongan kerja di café ,café itu milik ayah dari temanku aku sudah mendaftarkanku kemungkinan besar kau diterima "

"kau tahu aku akan keluar dari bar"

"baekhyun memang kerja di bar tidak seburuk itu tapi pandangan orang lainlah yang buruk "

"terima kasih Kei kau sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri "

Kei mengelus rambut baekhyun membuat chanyeol melotot .

"aku pergi jaga dirimu baekkie "

"ya hati hati kei"

Tiba tiba chanyeol langsung jalan duluan .

"aku tak pernah melihat wajahmu seperti itu ,tampaknya kau senang sekali dengan orang itu "

"dia seperti kakaku yeol kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu kau cemburu hahah konyol"baekhyun menunjukan kembali wajah datarnya .

"kau jarang bersikap seperti itu "

Keduanaya berhenti .

"kau masih meragukanku "

"bukan se_"

Mata chanyeol membulat saat merasakan kelembutan bibir itu

Sangat lembut dan manis baekhyun menciumnya .

Ini kejadian langka bahkan saat malu pun wajahnya tetap menunjukan sebuah ketidak tertarikan .

"baekkie yak kenapa kau lari "

Baekhyun berlari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dalam hati ia merutuk kenapa bisa bisa nya ia melakukan hal ini .

"kena kau "

Dan chanyeol berhasil menangkap baekhyun dengan memeluk perutnya .

"lepaskan aku"

"lakukan saat aku dalam kondisi siap"

"tidak akan "

"kalau begitu aku yang lakukan "

Dan lagi kedua insan itu menyatukan bibir mereka ….

Begitu lembut tanpa sebuah nafsu …

 **Setelah kegelapan pasti akan ada sebuah acahaya terang yang begitu mempesona**

THE END


End file.
